The 16th Wish
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Season 1 Episode 1: Welcome to how the series all began Sixers! Troy Makes a wish on his 16th birthday but makes a terrible mistake, when his mistake takes a toll on everyone, can they reverse it? Or will the wildcats be cursed forever? And is Gabi leaving East High because of it?
1. Welcome!

So I finally got Episode one up so no one is wondering what happened lol thanks everyone! Enjoy!


	2. Happy birthday Wildcat!

Life.

(Pop sound, picture of Earth)

You start off as a baby, knowing absolutely nothing. Free of responsibility!

(Blonde baby , cute giggling sound)

Your parents were practically your slaves! You told them when to wake up,

(Baby crying, mom looking frazzled)

"Troy please stop crying!" Mrs. Bolton pleaded at 1 am.

When to feed you,

"Okay...he's finally sleeping." Mr. Bolton sighed with relief as he and his wife began to tiptoe out...

To be met with a screaming sound

"No!" They moaned

Everything. *smug* 'Cause you were their little man

(Baby giggles innocently)

Yeah. *laugh* Look at me I'm so cute!

Then you hit your child years. When every little thing you do is a huge deal.  
(Troy falls of his bike)

"Mom Dad!" he cried "My tooth came out!" he said excitedly

Of course I wasn't going to cry at that age! I was a man. These things were cool!

Mrs. B ran over to him "Troy that is NOT normal!" she said "My poor angel! Oh!" she hugged him.

And then you could go inside and watch CARTOONS!

"Why don't we clean you up, then after we check for abnormalities, you can watch television all day if you want." his mom suggested

"Yay!" Troy cheered

Yup. Those were the good old days, sure when I turned a teenager I had more put in front of me,

(Troy drops his bag)

"Troy! Do your chores!" his mother called

"Alright mom!" the 14 year old groaned

But I was still practically carefree.

(Tv theme song)

(Troy dancing)

"Pokemon! Gotta catch em aaaaaall!" He sang at the top of his lungs

DON'T. JUDGE ME.

But your life truly begins at the magical one-six. And that, I would have to find out on my 16th birthday...

The 16th Wish.

Troy Bolton woke up one Sunday morning in his cabin at the camp center his friends parents started. When his eyes opened all his friends were sitting at the edge of his bed- wearing maniacal grins on their faces, a tiny cake in Kelsi's hands.

"Surprise!" They cheered, streamers flew in the air. Troy screamed

"What are you DOING here?!" He panicked

"Surprising you with a BIRTHDAY cake! AND CANDY! YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sharpay cheered

Troy blinked.

"Um she..." Ryan began "May have had a few pieces in the cabin..."

"Hands up! Cause we're so HIIIIIIIIIIGH! Let's do this ONE MORE TIME!" The blonde sang 'Starships' off key

Troy blinked, everyone laughed nervously, Kelsi held out the tiny birthday cupcake.

"Make a wish Troy!" She smiled, all the others agreed.  
"I picked out the star shaped candle, cause you'll always be my star!" Gabriella beamed

"Thanks guys but...I don't know what to wish for!" He smiled "I think I'll pass."

The gang laughed

"You only get one wish each year Troy." Gabriella smiled

"Yeah! So why don't you use this one?" Taylor added

"Before you lose it." Ryan pointed

"Really guys I have nothing to wish for." Troy said

"Well...think of something." Kelsi gave a gentle smile

"Yeah, besides, we all turn 16 this year, and my mom says that's when life gets harder. Maybe you should wish for an easy life." Chad nodded the others nodded

"You know my mom said the same thing." Taylor looked at the ceiling in deep thought

"So did mine." Ryan shrugged

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Sharpay squealed

"Hm..." Troy thought before his eyes brightened "Okay! Well," He he shrugged and smacked his hands to the bed "I wish that from all of our 16th years onward, we have a good life!" he blew out the candle

Everyone gasped.

"Troy." Gabriella said with fear

"Yeah." He answered

"You're not supposed to say your wish!" Taylor said in a breathless high pitched voice

"Oh Yeah." he thought

"What are we gonna do?!" Sharpay stopped

"Everyone don't panic! We'll do some research on how to reverse this!" Taylor nodded

"You can't reverse a wish!" Chad narrowed his eyes

"Says who?" Taylor fired

"Uh, me?" Chad said as if it were obvious. "My word is law."

"Not with logic dumbhead." Taylor said. Chad just ruffled her hair in sheer hatred, causing her to scream and kick him.

"Kelsi I'm surprised you don't want to kill him for this." Sharpay said impressed

"I'm really trying." Kelsi said with narrowed eyes, her smile still present

"Guys, chill. We don't have to listen **to** some stupid wish!" Troy said "We'll be fine!"

The gang exchanged unsure looks. Taylor raised her hand

"Yes Taylor." Troy pointed

"Can we still do research? Just in case?" She said

Everyone agreed. Troy groaned

The 16th Wish.

"I'm going to kill you." Kelsi said

"I- can't breathe." Taylor panted, fanning herself.

"Aw is it because you think you might be wrong about the whole research thing?" Chad said sarcastically as he tried to hug her mockingly.

"Don't touch me!" she whined, Chad smirked

"I was gonna be on broadway." Ryan nodded "My dreams of getting away from Sharpay are crushed." He began laughing insanely "CRUSHED!" He fell to the floor in a laughing fit

"And we start school tomorrow!" Gabriella gasped with her hands clutching her cheeks

"We're doomed! DOOMED!" Sharpay screamed at the ceiling

"Dang. First day back and I'm done for." Chad said with a careless face staring straight ahead before turning to Taylor "You know it usually takes me three."

"Oh we know that." Taylor glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at her before she smacked him on the arm

The door then opened, revealing the face of Troy's mother.

"Okay guys! Load the bus we have to be back by 3:30!" She said giddily before looking at her son "Happy birthday honey!"  
"Yup." Everyone answered half- heartedly.

"We'll be in the car!" Mrs. B waved

Five minutes later Troy was feeling a highly thick cloud of tension between him and the gang. He should have, considering they were all sitting with their arms crossed, and not speaking.

Troy awkwardly tapped his fingers on the seat in front of him, trying to get some type of reaction. That seat was Ryan's. In front of him Ryan was trying so hard not to smack Troy. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth in a twisted form.

"React, and I will destroy you." Sharpay said helping him.

"I won't." he said to his sister

Troy went to Gabriella and began poking her.

"You can do better than this." Taylor said "Boys only purpose on this earth is to woo you and then take your heart and annihilate it." she gritted

"But what about guy best friends?" Gabriella questioned

"Especially them." Taylor said in unison with Alaysia, who was typing every action.

Troy let out a sigh before moving to the middle of the bus.

"OKAY!" he said with a twisted grin "I think it's time to establish the one, the only,"

"No." everyone groaned

"BIRTHDAY RULES!" Troy yelled "DUM DUM DUUUUUUM! Oh I wonder who's birthday it is...oh wait...it's ME!"

Everyone slowly banged their heads on their seats.

"RULE ONE!" Troy yelled "EVERYONE MUST SPEAK TO ME!"

Taylor looked up at the sky in the midst of everyone's groaning "Kill me now. I'm ready to come home Jesus. Kill me I'm begging you!"

"I'll do it!" Chad said from in front of her. Taylor stood up and smacked him.

"RULE TWO-" Troy began

"Already?" the twins moaned  
"SHUSH!" Troy scolded "WE SHALL NOW begin the daily ritual of notorious singing! BEGIN!" Troy inhaled slowly as everyone covered their ears.

"Here we go... Kelsi whispered at Chad

"NINTEY NINE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINTEY NINE BUCKETS OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND THAT'S NINTEY EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINTEY EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL!-" Troy sang off key

*Spongebob tone* One, Hour, Later.

"TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND THAT'S ZERO BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!~"

Everybody sighed in relief

"We're home you guys!" Mr. Bolton chirped, everyone scrambled to the door gleefully. As they stepped down to the sidewalk they began talking about their splendid break. Then they heard a high pitched scream, their heads flipped to see Kelsi's tiny body on the floor, clutching her ankle painfully. Mrs. Bolton rushed over to her.

"Are you alright honey?" Mrs. Bolton asked the weakened teenager

A tight lipped, eye shut Kelsi shook her head "My ankle hurts really bad!"

Mrs. B beckoned her her husband over quickly, they tried to stand Kelsi up, this only resulted with her yelping in pain, they tried moving it. Kelsi couldn't feel it. Yup. It was broken. They called the ambulance, after they took Kelsi away everyone stood silence.

"This Day." Sharpay said "Is so cursed."

"This life is so cursed." Ryan shuddered, everyone stood in silence.

Troy began to make conversation, he put an arm around Taylor. Chad smiled and shook his head. Who could tolerate such a nerd? She was so weird, nerdy, jerky, and- Chad's head snapped up. His eyes began to burn. He closed them and held his head.

"Chad? Chad are you okay?" Gabriella asked going to see what was wrong

"I'm fine." Chad said eyes still squeezed shut, clutching his head

"So Taylor," Troy began, Taylor smiled up at her friend, holding on to the arm around her "How have you been?"

Chad's eyes snapped open. He finally got what was wrong.

"Chad? Chad!" Gabriella shook him

"I've been good birthday boy. Just tired from the drive." Taylor shrugged shyly

Chad's head snapped over to them. "Back off Troy." he growled

Troy and Taylor looked up in shock, as did everyone else.

"What did he just say?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"We couldn't have heard that." Ryan whispered

"Not seriously!" Sharpay scoffed

"Chad what's the matter with you?" Troy asked in concern

"Nothing just- back off from Taylor! Yeah you're the school hotshot, yeah you can have anyone you want, yeah you have one of the hottest girls on campus, but pay attention to her not Taylor!"

"Oh Dang." Sharpay said quietly "We heard him right."

"What does it matter you hate her anyway!?" Ryan yelled

"And Chad we're just friends!" Troy added

"No the main question is-" Taylor began

"WHY DO YOU- CARE?!" everyone screamed

"Nothing! This is all your fault!" Chad said to Troy taking his bike from where they had left them before break and zooming off.

"Chad-" Gabriella and Sharpay called after him.

Gabriella sighed "Oh I hope he's okay..."

Sharpay scoffed "He'll be fine, but you do know what this means right?" Shar looked at an outraged Taylor and Troy

"He's suddenly become possessive?" Gabriella asked  
"No..." Sharpay shook her head with a smile

"No way I like her." Chad said to himself with wide eyes, looking at his ceiling. He began cursing Troy and his wish.


	3. The Hierarchy

**Hey hey hey! It's chapter two everyone! ;) Don't worry the curse will get more serious. Soon. Don't forget to leave a comment ;) It's not short it's fun sized baes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hierarchy

(Troy's voiceover)

Welcome to our social hierarchy! Meet the gang!

You have the wildcats!

"YEAH!" Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Troy cheered

Zeke Baylor! Age 16! The best baker I've ever met! Also, has a huge crush on Sharpay. But more on that later.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke chirped

"Zekey!" Sharpay said flailing into a hug "Did you bring the cookies?"

Zeke opened a container to reveal Bright pink sugar cookies with a magenta 'S' on top

Sharpay squealed and hugged him

Jason Cross! Age 16! Not exactly the bright one, but really nice!

(Class)

"Mr. Cross!" Ms. Darbus called "What's the answer to two divided by nine?"

"Um...eight?" Jason asked slowly

Ms. Darbus placed her head in her hand "No Mr. Cross. It is twenty five."

"Oh..." Jason said quietly "You look pretty today ..." he offered

Ms. Darbus smiled "Thank you Jason."

My best friend Chad Danforth! Age 15! Obsessed with basketball! Very wimpy on the inside but tough as steel on the outside! Very hot in a non gay way! Arch nemesis Taylor McKessie! More on her later!

"Hey Troy?" Chad asked quietly in gym "I'm sorry for blowing up on you yesterday... I don't know what on Earth came over me..."

"It's okay man." Troy smiled. "Besides, Bros before-"

"SAY IT AND YOU HAVE DETENTION." Coach Bolton scolded

And me! Troy Bolton! Super hot! On Fire! Ladies man! Dating the love of my life! It's all set out! Age 16! And now that the wildcats are done and Gabi is here, let's begin with the Lady wildcats and geeky science girls! Gabriella Montez! Age 15, Super hot! The love of my life! Geeky Science Girl! Yeah we broke the rules! Whatcha gon do 'bout it? We own this school!

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella sang as she hugged Troy

"Hey Gabi!" Troy pecked her cheek

If we were ruling a palace, Gabriella and I would be King and Queen. Waving our scepters around and feeding the poor.

(Imagination)

"You there!" Gabriella pointed

"Ye-Yes your highness?" Zeke said fearfully wearing a peasant's outfit

Gabriella inhaled as if to say something evil before smiling "Why doth thou head hang so low? Pick it up my good man!" Gabriella said gently Zeke smiled and skipped away

Yup *chuckle* That's my Gabby.

Then you have Ryan Evans. Along with his twin Sharpay Evans. Age 16.

Ryan...doesn't really have a lot to him. We just thought he was gay for 2 years until when he slept over at my house and we heard him moaning Kelsi's name over and over doing highly disturbing movements. That is all we shall mention about that. Understood? Oh! And he likes hats. He's a drama teen who only listens to everyone. Yup.

"JAZZ SQUARES!" Ryan punched his fist in the air

His twin Sharpay Evans. Otherwise known as the ice queen of the drama teens.

"Out of my way!" Sharpay icily said in the crowded hallway

She's been in every school play, playing the lead role in every one. Who's to blame? She has talent. And deep deep deep down, she's just an adorable fluff ball waiting to-

"Let it go...Let it go..." Sharpay sang before putting her lyric sheet down "Ms. Darbus must I sing this for auditions? You know what I'm capable of, and this movie was good up until everyone saw it and destroyed it for everyone." ((A/N: I know frozen wasn't out back then, kind of ignore it if I accidentally put it in an episode...kay?))

"You go Sharpay! That's my girl!" Taylor said giddily

You know what? While the camera is frozen on her face let's introduce Taylor.

Taylor McKessie! Age 15, Geeky Science girl, the ice queen- no princess she's not that bad- of the Nerds. She is the leader of the nerds and kindly welcomed my girlfriend to the school with open arms. We're sort of friends. She's also a fluff ball deep inside waiting to-

"Let it go..." Taylor sighed

"Again!" Darbus clapped giddily

"I can't believe you got us into this." Sharpay gritted

Did I mention she has the prettiest voice ever? Downright sexy if she wasn't so shy. Better than Gabriella's even. Don't tell her I said that. (A/N: What? You know I love Taylor! If Chad and Taylor weren't in the movie, it wouldn't be my favorite! Straight up! So let me give my role model some credit!)

Her archenemies are Sharpay and Chad. Sharpay and her are kind of friends in a way. But her and Chad? HA! They've been at war since the day they met when we were five. You see them arguing- go find somewhere to hide! Jason once locked himself in his locker because of them!

(Jason jiggles door)

"Dang it." he grumbled "Help!"

Oh my gosh- ONE TIME- they went to the fall festival dressed as lovers from a movie by accident- not pretty.

(flashback, Chad dressed as Fix it Felix, Taylor dressed as Sergeant Calhoun)

"Oh Haaaaaaaiiiiiil no." They shook their heads growling.

Back to the palace theory-

If we were ruling a palace, Chad and Taylor would be our servants who cannot stand each other.

(Chad and Taylor walking down a corridor casting evil glares, Taylor holding a basket, Chad holding a paper and quill)

"If you were my husband I'd poison your coffee." Taylor growled

"If you were my wife I'd drink it!" Chad scoffed

Yup. You get it.

Last but not least, Kelsi Nielson. Age 15. Also a drama teen. Not much about her either. She works for Sharpay, also likes Ryan, is super hot, like Chad and my baby sister, blah blah blah I love her. She's just very quiet! I don't know what to say!

(Kelsi sitting down)

"...hi." she whispered with a smile

AND THAT! IS OUR SOCIAL-

"Um, Troy? Can you shut up?" Taylor said at lunch, everyone was staring at him

"Huh?" Troy asked

"We heard EVERYTHING you said." Zeke said

"I am NOT the ice queen." Sharpay said

"Uh, you kinda are." Gabriella said "I like what you said wildcat." Gabriella winked

"If you were ruling a palace," Taylor began

"Where you and Gabriella ruled," Chad continued

"WE WOULD NOT BE YOUR SERVANTS!" they screamed

"But that last part was true, if you were my husband, I WOULD poison your coffee." Taylor said to Chad

Chad looked at her sternly "And I'd drink it with no regrets." they began growling at each other angrily.

"hi..." Kelsi waved at him as he gave her a hug

"Why would you mention the incident? We NEVER mention the incident!" Ryan yelled getting up

"What do you mean I'm not so bright?!" Jason said

"It's true man. So true." Troy shook his head, everyone began yelling at each other. Troy turned to Gabriella in the midst.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Troy asked

"Nah." Gabriella laughed "And that's all that matters." she winked

(Table turns into palace dining room, food flying)

"Our castle needs more order." Troy said

"I agree with thee my dearest." Gabriella nodded


	4. Great Start

Sharpay smiled wolfishly as she applied her lip gloss. She wasn't looking in a mirror…but at a certain wildcat. Taylor noticed this. She'd been standing by the blonde's locker for a while now. It _had_ been because of a conversation, but Sharpay couldn't focus on anything but herself for a long period of time. Most of the time anyways. There were times when she cared about other things.

Like Troy.

"Sharpay…" Taylor warned the girl "You're doing it again."

"What?" She breathed, absentmindedly

Taylor blew her bangs from her face "Sharpay, you _know _Troy belongs to Gabriella, we've all just started to get along don't mess it up now!" she said exasperated before doing small dance moves, she began to speak the words of last semester's performance. "We're all in this toge- hey!"

"Step aside Brainiac." Sharpay put her hand out with a lovesick smile and headed for Troy.

"Hey Shar!" Zeke smiled, holding a paper "I thought you might like to see my new cupcake name! I entered the county baking co-"

"That's nice Zeke." She said, pushing past him

"Um…okay? I-I'll see you later!" He beamed and sighed "She's so beautiful…"

A girl heard him from across the hall. "Seriously?" she gawked at him. He didn't notice.

Kelsi looked a bit flustered as she hobbled on her crutches as fast as she could to Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" she exclaimed "I got your email the other night, I can't write so many songs for next month's play in _such_ a short time!" She breathed

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" She beamed, still looking at Troy and giving Kelsi a 'playful' shove, sending her sideways.

"Whoa!" Kelsi exclaimed, falling over. Taylor dove in and caught her, slamming against a locker.

"Ow!" she exclaimed

"Sorry Taylor!" Kelsi gasped

Taylor growled in annoyance and tried to push Kelsi up nicely.

"Sorry!" she said again

"It's fine Kelsi." Taylor said "Watch where you're going!" she called out angrily

Sharpay didn't hear her.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ice queen herself." Chad snorted

"Move it Danforth." She said, eyes still locked on her target.

"No." He said, eyes narrowed "We all know what you're here for."

"It's the same every day." Jason said, looking exhausted with his back against the locker beside Chad.

"Almost every day but yeah, pretty close." Chad shrugged, with his arms still crossed. "Bye Sharpay." He waved

"Step aside." She tried to push past. They both still blocked

"No way Sharpay, if you haven't noticed, we're not by Troy's locker." Chad said the end in a mocking tone

"Nope." Jason agreed

"So that means, that we're by someone else's locker!" he spoke to her like he would a child

"Someone else's." Jason said

"And _that_ means, that Troy is doing something _big!"_ He said in an overly cheerful voice.

Sharpay gasped "Ooh! Is it for me?!" she began to push them apart, she succeeded a little. Finally. They grunted and tried to block her again.

"Oog!" Chad groaned "No Sharpay it's not for you! It's never for you!"

"Ever!" Jason said, struggling as well.

"Of course it is!" she chirped

"Guys!" Jason called out

The rest of the team looked and started to move in. Sharpay kept trying to part the waters like Moses.

"Wow." Ryan blinked, looking up from his phone as his sister tried to clear the way. "She is _really_ trying."

Taylor scoffed and sighed "This, is embarrassing…." She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down.

"Troy!" Sharpay sang "I'm here!"

Streamers blew. When they cleared, Troy and Gabriella were holding hands. Her eyes were closed as she smelled a rose Troy held in his hand.

"Welcome back." He said softly. Gabi opened her eyes and smiled.

"You are too sweet for me wildcat." She giggled and looked. "Oh! Hi Sharpay!"

"Gabriella." Sharpay said, unamused. "I guess I'll see you later." She waggled her fingers at Troy. "Toodles!" she strutted away. The wildcats groaned in exhaustion.

"Are you guys okay?" Gabi asked, cluless.

"Don't worry about it." They all chorused

Ryan scoffed and buried his head back in his phone

"H-Hi Ryan!" Kelsi smiled. He kept walking "W…What?" she blinked

The bell rang.

Taylor sighed and heaved Kelsi's bag over her shoulder. "Since we have the same class, I'll help you get there."

"Okay…" She said, still looking after Ryan.

They started off to Darbus's classroom. Kelsi went inside. Suddenly Taylor bumped into someone. She picked up her bag.

"I'm sorry I-" She stopped, looking at the face. "Danforth." She said bluntly, face lacking emotion.

"Hello McKessie…" he exhaled nervously

She arched her brow. "Are…you going to move so I can get to class?"

"I have something to say."

"Oh my go-" She sighed and looked away briefly before looking back at him "_Please_ don't ask me to another after party."

"Of course not, we're enemies for a reason." He growled before shrugging "And allies."

"On certain occasions." She protested. He held a finger up at her.

"Either way, I have something to say to you." He was getting irritated. She moved his finger as if it were diseased. "Then say it."

He inhaled "I'm…" he began

Taylor looked at her watch. "Look, Danforth I'm going to be late for class." She pushed past him

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, not so that anyone else could hear him though. Taylor froze, she looked over her shoulder.

"You're…sorry?" She blinked. They never apologized to one another. They were rude as heck to each other. That was their thing! WHAT WAS HE DOING TO THEIR THING?! 

"Oh! You can hear." He grinned sarcastically, she sighed in relief and almost smiled. She quickly cleared her throat and looked back at him.

"Duh." She growled. He almost did the same.

Would they ever change?

"What are you sorry for Danforth?" she asked "Make it quick, though you might not be able too."

He rolled his eyes "Gosh if it wasn't-" he sighed and held his head back "I'm sorry about how I reacted the other day I don't know what got into me I acted weird and invaded your personal life." He said quickly. He brought his head back down and gave an over exaggerated shrug "There are you satisfied?!"

She blinked "That was one, _terrible_ run on sentence." She cringed. He gawked at her. "But yes." She smirked "I am _very_satisfied." She briskly walked into the room

He shook his head "YOU'RE SUCH A NERD!" he growled, getting into class.

Ms. Darbus looked unamused, Taylor looked frightened next to her desk. Her hands were folded in front of her but she was shaking. Her brown eyes wide and her lips twisted. She had this look whenever she got in trouble. So Chad knew it was bad.

"Mr. Danforth?" She sang with a straight face. "Detention. After school."

"Yes Ms. D." He groaned, sitting down. Taylor was excused, she shuffled back to her desk.

"Sorry for that too?" he grumbled

"Shut up." She hissed viciously

Darbus took attendance.

Kelsi leaned over to Ryan. "Can you help me with what your sister needs for the play tomorrow afternoon?" she whispered "I don't get it."

He held his hands up in surrender "Whatever works!" he mouthed

Was he annoyed?

Zeke leaned to Sharpay. "So, about those new cupcakes-"

"Sh!" she held up a finger, eyes glued to Darbus. "This is the only class I _like_."

"Oh…um okay!" he said, sinking into his chair. "Maybe later…"

Gabriella blew Troy a kiss when he looked at her. He laughed and winked.

Well at least the golden couple was on point.

Time went by slowly, the bell rang.

Everyone, save for the drama teens, sighed in relief and rushed to pack up.

"Have a wonderful day everyone! I hope this new year brings great times to all of you!" Ms. Darbus chirped

"Yeah." They grumbled

Great.

**Reviews!**


	5. Albuquerque's Best

**Previous Message: I'm off hiatus for now...Alright, if you guys haven't noticed, I'm updating this at rapid pace ^^ THAT'S because I'm trying to get this in order so I can move on, all I ask for is reviews at the end of the chapters, think of it like an experiment. If it works out I may do this on a regular basis! Later Sixers! Love ya!**

**Message everyone should know but I'll post it separately to be safe:**

***Bounces in***

**HEY EVERYBODY! Did you miss me? I could tell from my emails xD I missed you too, and I think it's safe to say we're off hiatus!**

**So apologies to,**

**Playing Hardball Fans**

**and...**

**Wedding Planner Fans (mainly you two because I left you lovelys at a cliffhanger and a filler xc I'm sorry I've been so busy I love you so much)**

**OH! Here's the big announcement despite being off hiatus.**

**WE. ARE RECONSTRUCTING THE SERIES.**

**EVERYTHING.**

**TOSS IT OUT.**

**(Save for a few, I'll post that later)**

**Now when I say Toss it out I don't actually mean deletion, I mean some will be actual episodes and others will be labeled (old ep, discontinued plot) the stories will be finished just not canon I think is the word I'm looking for**

**SO!**

**Why?**

**Because I was 13 when I did this!**

**I couldn't spell! I couldn't think it through! This was all so new!**

**and now we're 3 years in.**

**And I FINALLY REALIZE MY SINS! ^^**

**So we're going for an,**

**ALL NEW!**

**SEXILY IMPROVED**

**I FINALLY HAVE A PLOT DUDES**

**16ANDUP!**

**So...**

***holds up flame sword***

**BEGIN!**

***blinks and sets it down***

**Oh ye! OC requests will be taken ^^ Love you guys!**

* * *

Everyone in the group approached the lunch table exhausted, save for the hot lunch people, who were getting lunch. Also, the twins and Kelsi were absent due to a welcome back Drama Club meeting.

They all paused before they sat down, looking at each other.

Jason sighed "So how's everybody doing?"

A zombie like groan from them all.

"Me too." He groaned as well. Everyone began to take their places.

"Okay, Sharpay is insane." Martha said, opening her lunchbox.

"Tell me about it." Jason growled

"She's so on and off with us!" Taylor groaned "She's been like that since middle school."

"Yup." Zeke sighed

Taylor looked at him "Um, no offense Zeke, but she never really talked to you. Like, at all, until last semester."

He scowled at her before slumping.

"She literally shoved everyone in her way today, just to say hello to Troy!" Martha exclaimed in disbelief "She knocked over Kelsi! She is currently handicap people! Sharpay didn't even bother to care!"

The hot lunchers arrived, looking just as exhausted.

"Hey." Troy and Gabriella groaned

"Hey." Everyone else replied as the late comers took their places.

"You're a mess." Chad said dully as he passed Taylor, taking the opportunity to mess up her hair.

Her hands swatted at his in violent protest. "You're a mess!" she growled.

The two continued their usual arguing, and the rest complained. Troy and Gabi were cuddled. The drama teens approached looking just as tired.

"We're back…" They groaned

"Hey…" The rest replied.

Zeke sighed. "Okay. Everyone looks down. So, something to cheer you up?"

"What could that possibly be Zekey?" Sharpay groaned

He smiled. "When we leave after school for work, you guys can come along! My treat."

They worked at a diner inside of their mall, Albuquerque's Best. It was actually pretty good, they'd started the year before. Zeke was an excellent cook, Kelsi and Taylor made good waitresses (But Kels couldn't do work at the time obviously) , and Jason…Jason was a decent waiter as well.

"Oh Zeke I'm not gonna let you pay for all of us…" Taylor said gently. "I'll pitch in."

"Yay food!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Now the day is better!"

"Gabi we're eating, right now." Troy pointed out to his girlfriend.

"Okay. Then milkshakes."

"Milkshakes it is!"

"Thanks Zeke! Thanks Taylor." Chad mumbled under his breath

"What was that Chaddykins?"

"Gabriella. Tone down the happy. Now."

So lunch it was.

-To the Diner!-

"I wanna ride with Zeke!" Kelsi quickly said

"Kelsi, I want you to ride with me!" Sharpay whined

"But-"

"KELSI." She snapped

Kelsi grumbled and trudged to Shar's pink car. "I can't wait until my bike is out the shop." She groaned.

"And until your bones aren't broken." Ryan added

"That too." Kelsi mumbled, heading to the car.

Ryan smiled in sympathy, heading that way as well.

"I'm riding with Troy in Martha's car…her playlist is too good to miss so…" Gabriella slowly said.

"Gee thanks." Taylor grumbled.

"Chad can go with you in Shar's car?" She said "There's two more seats-"

"NO!" they both said.

"Well…Troy and I aren't sharing." Gabriella gave a smirk. They gagged. "So unless you want to walk to the diner….then-"

Sharpay's music was blasting down the highway. Or was it her voice? The world would never know. "TOUCH ME!" she belted "IT'S SO EASY TO LEAVE ME! ALL ALONE WITH MY MEMORY!"

Kelsi sat in the middle, pulling her hat a little lower, attempting to cover her face.

Chad and Taylor were sitting with their arms crossed, facing different directions.

Ryan looked annoyed beyond belief. "Sharpay, can we listen to some pop music or something? And for Pete's sake could we turn it down."

It paused. The back seaters groaned.

"Ryan. This is my car." Sharpay said dramatically as if she had been inconvenienced.

"Well, you could at least make it more bearable to ride in!" He argued.

"Amen to that." Kelsi grumbled.

"Excuse me Kelsi, would you like to walk?" she batted her eyes in her rearview mirror.

"Leave her alone Sharpay!" Taylor's eyes widened. Something told her they were coming to that on off stage. "You know it'd take even longer for her in her current state!"

"My ankle is a bit squished…" she whimpered

"OH MY GOD KELSI ALL YOU DO IS WHINE!" Sharpay exclaimed

"Hey! Watch it!" Ryan and Chad exclaimed.

"This is my car. You chose to ride in it. I was kind enough to bring you to the diner. Slash work Taylor." She had a small point? "I'm blasting my voice and speakers LIKE I ALWAYS DO, end of story." She switched 'Cats' back on.

Everybody groaned.

…

A gasp.

"THE MALL!" Taylor pointed

"HOORAY!" Everyone, save for Sharpay, cheered. They hopped out the car. Ryan retrieved Kelsi's crutches from the trunk. She smiled and hobbled off.

"Let's go Shar." Ryan said in a low voice. She stopped and sighed before following them in.

One escalator and a few steps later, they entered the restaurant.

"Hey Brick." The young employees greeted their boss.

The man looked like a slightly younger version of Gordon Ramsay, except with dark brown hair. Brick also had an accent as well. He wasn't the nicest either. Of course he had his days but most contained him talking to them like…

Brick threw up his hands before letting his hands stop midway. "You're late!"

"Yes by~..." Taylor looked at her watch. "Two minutes now."

Brick looked at her. "Miss. McKessie. What time are you to be here?"

"3:40." Taylor answered dully.

"What time is it now?"

"3:42."

"Mm hm." He nodded, standing next to her. "You're late."

This.

They all sighed.

Brick gently jerked his head to the office and kitchens. "Get dressed."

They all went to grab their uniforms from their lockers, except Kelsi, who was stopped by Brick.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" His eyes widened

"I fell…" She responded.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Perfect."

"I-I'm sorry...Brick?" She tensed.

He turned his exhausted face to the shorter girl in the bunch. "We needed to upgrade the playlists anyway. Think you can do it?"

She nodded twice.

"Go on then. I'll have to think of something else for you to do for the next few months. It'll most likely be kitchen work." He said the last part more to himself than to her. She nodded again and went. The rest of the gang greeted him and took a seat.

"Okay, menus." Brick placed them down in the large booth. "As a working adult I suggest you, Mr. Bolton grab a to-go. If I remember correctly you have to be at Best Buy in…" he checked his watch. "Twenty minutes."

His eyes widened. He didn't remember -in all the times that he'd come there- ever telling him-

"Teens can be loud. Adults memory can be sharp." He whispered, walking off.

Everyone smirked at Troy's expression.

"You heard him wildcat." Gabi smiled. "Hurry up. Here, I'll grab one too and we can leave together. I have to help mom at the shop." Her mother ran a pet store with her Uncle at the time being. Gabi could thank that for keeping her grounded for now. Ms. Montez's original company had hit a rough patch, laying several workers off. Including her. It was sad yes, but her mom found a way again, she always did. Troy smiled at her as they opened their menus.

Taylor gracefully slid up to the table wearing her uniform, cute as ever. "Hi! Welcome to Alb- oh please you already know-" Taylor tried to skip it with a laugh.

"Finish it!" Brick yelled with a slight tune from across the room.

Taylor's eyes widened. She sighed before perking up again, falsely. ""Hi! Welcome to Albuquerque's Best I'm Taylor and I'll be your server today! Are you ready to order?"

The gang snickered, which made her give a look of annoyance. "Stop it. Now are you ready?"

"One chocolate milkshake please." Martha raised a hand

"Strawberry for me please." Ryan said as Taylor scribbled on a notepad.

"Vanilla." Sharpay said in a slightly demanding tone. Taylor glared.

"Of course your highness." She mumbled

"Two oreo!" Troy and Gabriella ordered in sync, laughing.

"As always." Taylor smiled, looking to Chad. "And you?"

Chad blinked, staring at his nemesis for as long as he could remember. She was so graceful, and sassy. Yet she still managed to be classy, and kind of cute. Seeing her working made him remember why he asked her to the after party last semester in the first place. Her brain was incredible. Straight A's in all classes, Honor Roll, Class President, and an excellent schemer. The way they'd worked side by side to break up Troy and Gabriella for the sake of the status quo and their crews, really gave him a chance to get to know her. Truly get to know her. Those few nights of messaging and planning, late night plan changes- "Even seeing her in her pajamas that one time." He thought with an inner laugh. It made them a little closer. Their plan had failed, but they came together for the new less evil one in the end. Their best friends were happy and East High won their competitions. So the status was damaged a bit. Not much anyone could do about it now.

Of course as anyone could see…

"Danforth." Taylor snapped.

Their victory high hadn't lasted.

"I'll have a mint chocolate please." He said

"Fine. That's all?" Nods. "Kay. Be right back. Troy? Get to work. You forgot to add 'to go'."

Wide eyes.

"I can remember that myself thank you!" He called out.

"Clearly not!" Taylor sang back, already out of sight.

Gabriella looked over to Sharpay, her usual smile fading a little. "Sharpay, don't you think you were just a little too demanding with Taylor?"

"She's an employee is she not?" She replied, fiddling with her phone.

"Well, yeah but…" Gabriella tried to word it properly. "She's not y'know...your employee."

"Okay, maybe she's not. I thought my tone was perfectly fine." Sharpay said.

"It's just that...she's your friend too. You have a tendency to be….rude...to people." Gabi said softly.

Sharpay stopped. "What?"

"You can just be...rude." Gabriella repeated "Especially to your friends."

"Gabi, thanks but I don't-" Ryan began.

"It's true! She's not a bad person she's just kind of mean sometimes!" She protested, slowly leaning back into the booth, whispering quietly. "Sometimes….most of the time...all the time."

"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed "I'm nice!" she pointed to herself. "I can be nice!" she nearly growled.

"Then why are you saying it with almost subtle rage?" Martha said softly. Chad smirked.

Sharpay stood up and quickly walked outside.

Ryan sighed and looked to the booth. "She left her bag...so she's coming back." Taylor walked up with the drinks. Fast as ever.

Troy sighed. "Maybe we should go...tell her we apologize?"

"You were leaving anyway." Ryan pointed out with a look.

"Right. Well...um...sorry? Good luck? I dunno just, I hope she's okay." Troy said, Gabi nodded gently. He took the drinks from Taylor, thanked her and said goodbye before leaving with Gabi.

Taylor blinked. "Where's Sharpay?"

"Ice Queen had to step out." Chad said before explaining what was said.

"Shouldn't someone go get her?" She looked to the girl's brother.

"Do you really think I want to calm the storm? No thanks." He sipped his milkshake.

Taylor blew her bangs from her face. "She left her bag so-"

"She's coming back." Martha, Ryan, and Chad said in unison.

"Yeah…" She said softly. "Well, Table 5's burgers are ready so...I'll see you in a bit."

"Um...Tay?" Martha said. "You get off in another hour right?"

"Yes." She replied

"I can't drive you home...my sisters are home for the week starting today, we have to go pick them up from the airport." Martha said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry girl."

Taylor sighed with a weak smile. "It's fine, I'll just try and catch the next bus."

"Alone?" Ryan questioned. "Sharpay most likely doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Yeah. Plus, she has to bring Kelsi home. I heard her say this morning she had a song to show her."

"True. But...alone? On the bus?"

"We've all done it so many times before!"

"I don't think so."

"Ryan!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'll be fine!"

"I'll go with her. I don't have a ride now either." Chad mumbled

"Perfect!" Ryan said before Taylor could protest. "Be safe! Glad we worked this out." Ryan sipped his milkshake again. Taylor groaned and swiftly walked off to serve Table Five.

They all watched as she approached the counter with her tray. They saw Zeke talking to her.

"She doesn't look too pleased." Martha whispered to Ryan.

"Neither does he. It's normal." He whispered back. "BUT way to do a good deed Chad!"

He looked over with narrowed eyes. "Whether she was going or not I'd still be on the bus."

"Shut up and let me believe you're that nice."

"ZEKE!" They heard Taylor call out. Their heads flipped around to see Zeke walking out of the kitchen view.

"Pierre, Brick said you could cover for me." He said to the other cook,.

"Um...okay."

"Zeke!" Taylor called out again, following him. The kitchen doors flung open. Zeke started taking off his apron, flinging it onto the hook and heading for the doors, Taylor trying to keep up.

"Zeke where are you going?!" Tay asked.

Zeke turned to look at his friend. "To look for Sharpay."

"She's probably fine Zeke…"

"Are you talking about her physical, or emotional being? Because storming out of a restaurant after being singled out, is not fine. She was hurt. Someone has to find her." He said softly.

"Okay…" She nodded. "Hope you find her, she's probably by the sculptures outside."

"That is a pretty relaxing spot. Thanks." Zeke said before motioning to Martha. "I should be back to leave with you and Jason."

"Alright." She nodded. He left.

Taylor looked after him before going back to work.

* * *

**Next we're going for the first song of the series, sorry for not posting the soundtrack Sixers reconstruction takes time.**

**So schedule wise,**

**Jessie J's Masterpiece**

**2\. Next Chad and Taylor ride the bus, and everyone else goes home too. Which will launch us to look into family backgrounds so we all know what we're dealing with**

**3\. Follow and Review! ^^ Love you guys! Be sure to look out for the doc I'll put up soon,**

**IT TELLS ALL. IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE CONFUSED**.


	6. Masterpiece

**Sudden burst of realization. 16andUp as a whole consists of 10 characters. The main characters would be 7. I need to put in the musical scene AND type out what each home looks like. There is NO WAY I can squish all of that into one chapter and still have your full attention. So we resort to blocking and adding a chapter!**

**Next one: Martha, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, The twins**

**Next Chapter After that: Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor**

**Got it? Supporting characters first, (save for drama squad), main characters next! Bring it on! Happy Holidays Sixers!**

* * *

Sharpay quickly walked through the mall, looking for a place to be alone. She stopped for a second, looking at a door for a minute and crinkling her nose.

Besides a filthy public bathroom.

Honestly.

She kept walking, breathing heavy. She didn't want to cry, at least not in front of anyone. She wasn't weak. She realized that clearly there was no good place to be alone at the mall. However, they had a fountain behind the mall with sculptures and a nice field. She inhaled. If she couldn't show her weakness (which she would not do) she would show something else. A hard shell to cover it until she could let it go.

She looked to the other side of the mall, leading downstairs and inhaled. Gabriella's words rang in her head.

_"It's true! She's not a bad person she's just kind of mean sometimes!" She protested, slowly leaning back into the booth, whispering quietly. "Sometimes….most of the time...all the time."_

_"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed "I'm nice!" she pointed to herself. "I can be nice!" she nearly growled._

_"Then why are you saying it with almost subtle rage?" Martha said softly. Chad smirked._

Sharpay blew a lock of hair from her face. What about those times with Zeke? What about the end of the basketball game? We're all in this together? Yeah right. She groaned.

So what if she wasn't nice? At least she was trying.

But no one saw that, now did they?

"'So much pressure, why so loud?'" Sharpay sang, imitating the lot she called her friends. "If you don't like my sound, you can turn it down. I gotta road….And I walk it alone…" She narrowed her eyes, boarding the escalator going down.

"Uphill battle, I look good when I climb." Sharpay shrugged, thinking of times in her life when she wasn't exactly perfect.

"_I'm ferocious precocious_

_I get braggadocios I'm not gonna stop..._

_I like the view from the top…_

_It was the school play, 8th grade. Cinderella to be exact._

Sharpay wanted the part of Cinderella- of course- it was the top role. Duh. However, she was going to have to go against a girl named Olive. She wasn't even blonde. How she got the part, Sharpay would never understand. She'd even gone as far to memorize all of Cinderella's lines! She told everyone she would be Cinderella. She thought the part was as good as hers.

Apparently not.

She was cast as a wicked stepsister instead.

So...Sharpay may have gone overboard by getting some of her other friends to help talk about how bad Olive's acting was in front of her and pretend not to notice. Back then, Olive was sensitive. She fled the cafeteria in tears that day. Sharpay got the part, and Olive hated her for it.

Sharpay glanced down the escalator and saw her. Olive was more gorgeous now, but she became tougher since that day. She gave up acting completely, and became a jock. Soccer team. She was one of those people who didn't believe in statuses mixing.

"Probably because she doesn't want the preps/drama teens interacting with the jocks. Or 'me' interacting with the jocks really." Sharpay thought. Olive met eyes with her before turning to her friends and whispering, they soon all laughed and tried to make discreet glances.

They were not discreet. Sharpay's eyes narrowed.

"You talk that blah blah that la la, that rah rah sh-and I'm so done, I'm so over it!" She sang as she watched the girl. She couldn't help it. Her attention was now focused.

Olive batted her eyelashes and flipped her dark hair. Her mouth movements clearly looked like she was mocking someone. Sharpay's blood boiled as the crowded escalator ride began to come to it's end.

"Sometimes I mess up, I eff up, I hit and miss. But I'm okay, I'm cool with it." Sharpay passed them like she didn't even see. She heard Olive's snort of disbelief though.

She stopped in front of the kiddie zone, watching them play happily. They didn't have status quos yet. They didn't even have much homework. One kid made her smile though. She was a bubbly, dirty blonde with a pink tutu. Yet, she hung out alone. How did Sharpay notice her? She fell flat on her face in front of them all.

"Oh Emma!" An employee cooed, picking her up and soothing her.

Sharpay averted her eyes to make it a little better for Emma at least. Her eyes caught sight of coloring pages on the door. They had a lot of...messy drawings. Sharpay smiled, relating to the kids in another way.

"I still fall on my face sometimes and I- can't color inside the lines 'cause, I'm perfectly incomplete, I'm still working on my masterpiece and I-" Her eyes widened as she saw a drawing of a log cabin by a lake. It looked as if it were drawn by an adult, and then she saw a name in kid writing. Emma Hunt. Emma's drawing. It was...incredible. She couldn't even draw like that.

Sharpay smiled. Those kids saw a clumsy nobody, but she was clearly much more. Just like Sharpay. Besides y'know...the nobody part. She was an actress. One day, her name would be on billboards."I wanna hang with the greats gotta- way to go, but it's worth the wait, no." She turned back to Olive and her crew. "You haven't seen the best of me. I'm still working on my masterpiece and I-"

(Oh oh, oh ah)

"What the heck was that look?" Ariana, one of the soccer girls, blinked.

"Who cares. She was always off in the first place." Olive grumbled, watching Sharpay go outside. "Why would she change now?"

(Oh oh, oh ah)

Sharpay looked past the parking lot to see Gabi and Troy waiting for the bus, hand in hand. She narrowed her eyes, Gabi's words in her head. "Those who mind, don't matter. Those who matter, don't mind. If you don't catch what I'm throwing then I'll leave you behind- gone in a flash...And I ain't living like that…" Sharpay sang, walking on, heading to the mall's fountain. If they were really her friends, why did they treat her differently?

"They talk that

Blah blah that la la,

"I'm actually surprised Ice Queen came." Gabi muttered as she helped Martha set up a tent in her living room. "Someone guard me. Who knows what she's planning."

"It could be nothing." Kelsi sang.

"Kels, you don't hit on your friend's boyfriend and act like you hate her, then show up to her house for a sleepover." Taylor pointed out, putting her hair in a bun.

"Yeah...that's true." Kelsi sighed. "Maybe someone should guard her."

Gabi laughed. "TOLD YOU!" The girls burst into laughter, coming up with devious things Sharpay might do. The highlight was cut Gabi's hair while she was asleep to perform voodoo or some crap no one remembered.

that rah rah-"

"Sh!" Martha hissed as Sharpay entered the room.

"Go with the punches, and take the hits. Sometimes I mess up, I eff up, I swing and miss."

They acted like nothing happened. No matter how many times Sharpay asked. What they didn't know is that she was behind the wall the entire time.

Sharpay exhaled, sitting on the edge of the fountain. "But it's okay, I'm cool with it." No she wasn't.

"I still fall on my face sometimes and I

"Can't color inside the lines 'cause

I'm perfectly incomplete

I'm still working on my masterpiece and I-"

Gabriella sighed to herself. Sharpay could be sensitive, but she'd never stormed out at something so...small? Or was it small to her? Maybe she had feelings about it before and Gabi was her breaking point! She wanted to bury her head in her arms at the very thought!

Shame!

Shame on her!

Gabriella tried to make the sick feeling in her stomach go away by thinking of times when Sharpay, was nice to her.

"I wanna hang with the greats gotta

Way to go, but it's worth the wait, no

They were at this clothing store, Delores one day. Gabriella saw the prettiest purple dress. It was short and somewhat casual.

Sharpay had caught where she was looking and smiled. "Why don't you try it on Gabi? It might look great."

"Yeah...but the pet shop has been closed lately due to my Uncle's broken leg. I don't know why mom couldn't handle it but, currently that means I don't have the money for it. If I try it on, I just know my mood will be wrecked if I like it…" Gabriella sighed

Sharpay looked at her with sympathy. "I wanted to see you in it too, but I understand." she sighed. Suddenly she lifted her head. An idea. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Gabi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, this may sound really dumb, but what if we tried on clothes just for fun? Like playing dress up." Gabi smiled with bright eyes.

"It isn't the smartest concept, but I like the way you think! Set my mind to 'just dress up'. I'm up for it if you are!" Gabriella giggled.

"Good!" Sharpay smiled, picking a dress of her own.

You haven't seen the best of me

They were in that dressing room, talking and laughing while making up play situations for half an hour at least.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked with a gentle smile, holding up the purple dress. Gabriella inhaled before nodding. She slipped into it.

"Well?" She asked nervously, facing Sharpay whose eyes were wide.

Sharpay gently turned her around to the mirror. Gabriella gasped. It looked beautiful…

"It fits." Sharpay said softly.

Gabriella observed it from all angles, taking her time. "Yeah…" she said after a moment. "It doesn't fit my price range right now though." she sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Shar…" Sharpay nodded, fully dressed.

"I'm gonna put these back." She said, picking the remaining clothes up. "See you in a bit?" Gabi nodded.

I'm still working on my masterpiece and I-"

When Gabriella walked out with the dress (she had to admit she was being a little slow), the last thing she expected to see was Sharpay smiling with her debit card attached to a receipt.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked quietly, confused.

"Gabi, that dress looks perfect on you. I just had to buy it." She smiled. Gabi's jaw dropped. Sharpay suddenly looked nervous. "I'm sorry, it's not that I didn't think you could buy it for yourself before it went out or something...i-it was just so fabulo-OH!" Gabriella almost knocked her over in a hug.

"Thank you!" She said. "Oh Shar, this has to be the nicest thing you've ever done for me!"

Sharpay's smile dropped and formed into a confused pout. "Nnooo….I don't think so."

"Hm, yeah. Definitely." Gabi smiled, eyes closed in happiness.

"No…"

"Yeah." Gabi poked Sharpay's nose before skipping out the store. Sharpay sighed and chuckled.

(Oh oh, oh ah)

She felt awful.

She wasn't gonna show it though. Troy would worry.

Troy and Gabriella stood quietly at the bus stop, hand in hand.

…

"You feel bad don't you." Troy asked after a moment. He didn't even need to look at her to tell.

Gabriella nodded quietly. "I didn't mean to make Sharpay run away...I was-"

"You were just trying to be honest but you forgot how to word it? Or something?" Troy finished

Gabriella nodded again. "But- I don't get it. How else could I have worded it?"

Troy blinked. "The only flaw I saw was the muttering at the end, other than that….I don't know."

"Yeah…" Gabi sighed. "I'll call her later and apologize."

(Oh oh, oh ah)

"Oh not today. Whenever she's upset like this she doesn't talk much." A honk was heard. Troy looked in it's direction. "Now come on beautiful, the bus is here." Gabriella smiled as the boarded the bus.

Sharpay turned to look at her reflection in the water. What were other people seeing that she couldn't? "I still fall on my face sometimes and I-can't color inside the lines 'cause-" That's when she realized what she was saying. "I'm perfectly incomplete. I'm still working on my masterpiece. Masterpiece, masterpiece…"

I still fall on my face sometimes and I

Can't color inside the lines 'cause

I'm perfectly incomplete

I'm still working on my masterpiece and I

Zeke walked around downstairs, asking people if they'd seen a blonde girl dressed in pink pants. Every answer was no. Then he saw a fellow jock. Different sports, but same status.

"Olive!" He called.

She turned around. "Zeke!" Olive smiled, fist bumping and hugging him. "What's up?"

"You know Sharpay? The drama club le-" He began.

Olive scoffed. "Oh. You mean ice queen? Yeah, what is it?"

Zeke raised a brow. "Um...look, she ran off from the group and I need to know if you've seen her…please."

Olive blinked her dark eyes at him. "Oh Zeke. Please don't tell me you still have a crush on dramacakes."

Zeke was starting to lose his patience. Every second Sharpay could move around, making it harder to find her. "So what if I do? Right now, I'm not looking for her or worried about her because I like her. I'm doing that because I'm her friend."

Olive blinked. Her expression got a little darker. "You wanna know where she is?" she asked, knowing the answer. "She went outside. Before you go, about being her friend? I wanted to be her friend once. But she showed me she wasn't capable of being a friend to people who weren't like her. So don't blame me in the long run if you get burned." Olive's voice shook. She turned on her heel. "Later Zeke."

Zeke sadly looked after her before shaking his head. "Hey Olive!"

I wanna hang with the greats gotta

Way to go, but it's worth the wait, no

You haven't seen the best of me

I'm still working on my masterpiece and I

Olive turned around. "Yeah?"

"One day, who knows." He smiled. "She might surprise you."

Olive sighed, rolling her eyes and walking away. "I seriously doubt it Zeke."

(Oh oh, oh ah)

Zeke looked after her once more before quickly going to the doors that led to the fountain area.

(Oh oh, oh ah)

Sharpay looked at her reflection one more time before looking into the sky, it seemed a little clearer now.

(still, workin' on, still workin' on)

"I'm still workin' on my masterpiece…" Sharpay finished, exhaling.

"SHARPAY!" She heard someone call.

Her head snapped up.


	7. Welcome To My House (group1)

**(Important reoccurring) Cast break! You'll need to know for this home seq.**

**Rose (let's hold)-Rose Byrne**

**Luke- Roshon Fegan**

**Treble (Clef)- *Giggle* He's a tiny, adorable, golden Maltese**

**BACK INTO THE ACTION!**

* * *

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned around and looked at Zeke as he approached her, looking worried and out of breath.

"Yeah?" She said.

He exhaled, panting slightly. "Why…did you run?"

She crossed her arms. "Well you came after me, I figure you should know." She muttered.

Zeke looked at her. "Sharpay…" she slumped. "Shar, you know Gabriella didn't mean any of that."

"Oh but she did!" she flipped to face him and snapped. "She meant every word! So does everyone else!"

"Everyone else?" he slowly began to back up as she walked forward. The rage and hurt in her eyes were very clear.

"You don't think I used to hear your jokes? The entire basketball team- especially Chad! Ice queen, shopping for mirrors- I STILL DON'T GET THAT!" she exclaimed, her voice beginning to crack and move into a sob. "What does that even mean?"

Zeke looked in awe. This was something that wasn't just his problem. It wasn't even the basketball team's problem. It was a human race problem. People tend to think things or say things when they're angry, not even really considering about how the other person may feel. And here watching Sharpay, the coldest girl in school fall apart because of their jokes? That felt awful.

"I can't help who I am!" Sharpay cried. "Not the way you'd like me to. One day, that piece of your personality comes in. If it's bad, you don't know how to stop it! It's a part of you." She raised a finger, still trying to keep a hard exterior, but failing. "And I have tried, so hard to keep the peace with all of you. I'm still trying! I'm trying to be the-the good friend, the one you come and cry to when you have a bad day, the one you actually want to be around!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I want to leave all those bad times behind, but some parts I can't change."

Zeke nodded, looking down.

"I've forgiven all of you…for the most part." She gave a small, one shouldered shrug. "But deep down I know, no one has completely forgiven me. I don't think you guys ever will…"

Silence.

Sharpay let out a shaky breath. She gently turned to face the fountain, beginning to walk to it.

…

"I've forgiven you?" She heard his quiet voice say. Sharpay froze, tensing up and getting ready to cry again. She was soon hugged from behind by him, his head softly resting on top of hers.

"I see you trying Shar, I can tell you want to be nice…you've become so used to being excluded, you've forgotten how to truly let go and hang around us. You've also forgotten how it feels to be truly accepted." Sharpay nodded quickly, whimpering a little. "Well, you're accepted by me. If anyone leaves you behind, you'll always have a friend in me."

…

"So you'll ditch the rest of the gang?" her tiny voice asked. Zeke laughed.

"Shar…that's not exactly how it works."

She frowned. "Well how does it work then?" she grumbled.

Zeke sighed with a smile, he had all the patience in the world with this girl. "It works by me being there for you. During the good and bad times, no matter what anyone says."

"You don't mean that Zeke." Sharpay sighed. "I'm not as pleasant as you might think."

"Ooh I don't think that all the time. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to be your friend. Friends don't like each other all the time." She nodded gently. "That doesn't mean you have to be alone."

Sharpay turned around and hugged him back. "Zeke…thank you."

He smiled and accepted the surprise hug. "Of course."

She broke the hug, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Zeke still smiled, looking at the setting sun.

"Hey, everyone's starting to head out. Ready to go?" He offered a hand. She looked at it in disbelief before softening. She reached out, hesitated for a second, and took it.

"Yeah…let's go home."

XxxxxxxxX

Ryan looked up from the table to see his twin coming in, alive and well. Not that he'd worried about that in the first place. He exhaled and picked up her purse as she approached.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked gently as Sharpay took her belonging from him with a quiet nod.

"I don't think she's ready to talk yet, but I think she's gonna be okay." Zeke said

"Thanks Zeke." Ryan nodded his gratitude. Kelsi came into the room, back on her…foot. Ryan took her backpack, earning a smile and gentle 'thank you.'. "Mhm. Let's go, later guys!" he waved. The drama club teens left the scene.

Martha stood, grabbing her bag. "I'm ready to head out Chad, try not to kill our leader on the way home?" She joked before moving a serious look to Taylor, who was cleaning up a counter. "That girl's gonna do something great one day."

Chad blinked. "Right. Don't worry Martha, she'll be fine. If she doesn't kill me first."

Martha smirked. "Watch your back." She whispered before giving him a playful slug and walking towards the door.

"Go home." He scowled.

"That's where I'm going!" She called with a grin. She motioned to Jason, who was coming out the employee room. "Babe, let's go."

"Okay, I'm coming." He walked over, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Later Chad!" He waved. Zeke joined him.

Chad waved to them all. "Be safe."

"Thanks!" The restaurant doors closed.

Taylor came to the table, in the process of setting her low ponytail free. When she finished she blinked. "Aw! They left already?"

"They said bye?" Chad offered.

"No they didn't." Taylor said with a knowing smirk. Chad couldn't help but smirk as well. Taylor sighed. "So, ready to go home?"

He nodded. "Taylor protector at your service."

Taylor rolled her eyes slightly. "I don't need anyone to protect me Chad, and Ryan said you're here so we can protect each other."

"Whatever you say McKessie." He smirked. She sighed.

"Let's just go already." She groaned as they approached the door. He held it open, making a hand motion to her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes before going through silently.

"WOOOOW YOU'RE SO RUDE!" He called.

"THANK YOU CHAAAAD!" She sang like a student greeting a teacher.

"All I ask for!"

* * *

Martha brought her car to a stop in front of Zeke's house. "Later muffin man!" she smiled, returning the fist bump he offered her.

"Later Mar- "He saw his best friend in the front seat. "You getting out man?"

Jason turned around, shaking his head with an 'isn't an obvious voice' "This isn't my house!"

"You live like, a neighborhood or two away!"

"That's too far! It's evening man!"

"It's walking distance! We can walk and talk!"

Jason's eyes widened. "We do that stuff during the DAY! You ever heard that saying 'the freaks come out at night'? Not for me they don't. I am not the one."

"Dude the minute I get in my mom's gonna ask me to make dinner! I just spent hours making food, I'd rather wait until she does it herself this time!"

Jason quietly faced forward with crossed arms. "I don't want to."

Zeke blinked before looking back and forth at the remaining passengers. "Aaaah! I see."

"What?!" Jason said

"I see what you're doing! You two want to hang out without the third wheel! I get it!" Zeke said, in a half joking half serious voice.

"Zeke!" Martha laughed

"Okay! AIGHT! I GOT IT!" He opened the door. The couple still in the car laughed.

"Zeke come on!" Jason pleaded with his best friend, laughing at his mock anger. The door closed. "Zeke!"

"NO!" He made dramatic stomps to the door.

"Come on man!" Jason smiled.

"Love you Zeke!" Martha giggled.

"HUMPH!" Zeke- literally- said before smiling. "Love you guys too. NOW GOODNIGHT! Ya nasty jerks." He added with a sly grin.

"Night Zeke!" They laughed as the door closed.

Zeke chuckled to himself as he locked the door. He opened the coat closet, flipping on the light. He then picked a hanger to put his jacket on. He looked down to begin the procedure. That's when he saw-

"AGH!" Zeke screamed, very startled. He dropped his jacket in his panic. It fell on the figure with a 'WUMPH'!

**Welcome to the Baylor home.**

"Oog! Hey!" It said/whined. 'It' had a very small, childish voice. Zeke came down from his fight or flight mode with fast, heavy breaths. They slowed down eventually. He then focused an unamused look on the fallen jacket, with odd shapes being punched and kicked in it. He lifted it off like a magician to reveal…

His five year old sister.

"Marie." He said with a very serious tone. "What are you doing in here." He stated more than asked.

"It's not my fault!" She insisted, dark eyes looking very innocent. Whenever Marie insisted, it sounded like that bike kid from the Incredibles. Kind of sing-song. "Alex put me in here!"

He sighed. "Alex put you in here."

"Uh-huuuh!" She nodded with big eyes, her raven curls bouncing.

He sighed once again, with annoyance. Zeke looked farther into the closet, seeing very clearly that the youngest Baylor's stepstool was missing. He held out a hand to her. "Come on." Marie made a noise of effort as her brother pulled her on her feet.

Zeke's long strides across the house were outdoing her small ones, so he slowed down a bit. "Where's mom and dad?"

"She's in her office on the phone with a client." She replied, as if reciting a previously given answer. Mrs. Baylor was a real estate worker, and often busy. She was fun and loving, but could be very stern when she wanted to be.

"Right. That explains why I'm not hearing Alex scream for mercy." He muttered. Marie giggled. "And dad?"

"Still at the construction site." She said. His father was a construction worker. He often came home after seven, sometimes eight. Currently, he and his fellow workers were working on a school auditorium. Mr. Baylor was the fun parent, he loved messing with his kids.

Zeke and Marie stopped in front of a door. Before he could give a stern knock, hard and very rapid ones beat him to it.

"Alexander John Baylor you're in big trouble mister!" She said with almost hidden triumph. Her incredibly fast knocks never ceased.

"Someone needs to enter this girl in the talent show or something." Zeke thought to himself. "How is she doing this?"

"Alexander you open this door right now! We don't close doors in this house!" She spoke again. Zeke smirked quietly. It was kind of cute when Marie got mad. She was so short and her voice was so high, it looked like a mouse demanding a lion to do it's bidding. "ALEXANDER I MEAN IT! YOU OPEN THIS DO-"

The door swung open to reveal ten year old Alex Baylor.

"Marie." He said with narrowed eyes, glaring at the angry child. "Why-" He smirked at her face. "What's up firecracker?"

"You're in big trouble." She growled. "I told Zeke what you did. He's not very happy you locked me in the closet. And where's my stool?!"

"Why your stool is right here, in the hall!" Alex said with a mock gasp as he spoke. Zeke and Marie looked down to their right. He was right. There was the stool.

"It belongs in the closet Ale- "

"YOU LIAR! THAT WASN'T HERE BEFORE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Marie pointed

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"You took it when you locked me in the coat closet!" She exclaimed.

Alex gasped. "Oh Marie…" he cooed, stooping to her level. "Did I lock you up in the coat closet? Poor thing, no lights and everything!" he pinched her cheeks, shaking his hands like one of those ladies who think whatever they're seeing is absolutely darling. "We're lucky you're not afraid of the dark! You couldn't even reach to get ou-"

"ZEKE AARON BAYLOR! DO SOMETHING! NOW!" Marie demanded her other big brother.

"I was going to Marie but you beat me to it." Zeke replied. Marie struggled to push Alex's hands away, very annoyed. She spoke calmly.

"Zeke. Did I ask you what happened then? No. I'm asking you to do something now!" She said with a frown. "Alexander quit it!"

Zeke sighed. "Alex." His brother froze and stood.

Alexander flashed a grin. "Zeke!" He said with open arms.

"Alex!" Zeke imitated his tone before crossing his arms. No hugs for him. Alex was in hot water. "Why'd you lock Marie in the closet."

Alex sighed. "It's not like I wanted to keep her in there all night. She kept running in singing TV theme songs."

Zeke raised a brow. "More than one?"

Alex looked as if he was going to shudder. "More than one. So… many, actually." They both looked down at their sister. She blinked. "I was playing a game with my friends." He explained with a sigh, motioning to his Xbox. "A game that took A LOT of concentration." He said to Zeke but looked at Marie.

"Sorry Alex…" Marie said, sounding sorry.

He smiled and patted her head. "It's okay Tiny. I'm sorry too. The game is over now, we won. Wanna watch something?"

She smiled. "Kay!"

"Wait a second you two, did you eat?" Zeke asked

"Nope." Alex smiled.

"Tell Zeke to make dinner." Marie grinned, reciting their mother's words once again.

"Great." Zeke groaned.

* * *

At the Evans's Mansion- which was farther away from the rest of the Wildcats of course- Kelsi exhaled as she finished singing her new piece to Sharpay. Sharpay was wearing her pajamas, curled up in a hot pink saucer chair. She'd hardly spoken a word since they left the restaurant.

**Welcome to the Evans Mansion**

"Well?" Kelsi asked nervously.

Sharpay gave a short, quiet nod. "It's good." She stood. "You should show it to Ms. Darbus. She'll find something to do with it. She always does."

"Yeah…" Kelsi laughed softly.

Sharpay took her keys from the top of the piano. "Let's get you home."

"Okay, thanks." Kelsi said as they left the music room, heading down the hall to the stairs. "Hey, you okay?" she asked her friend.

Sharpay looked at her. "I'm fine. It's a long story anyways." She sighed and started down the steps. "Annabelle?" she called to one of the family's workers. A maid.

"Yes sweetheart?" A curvy brunette woman, in her late 40's, replied. She'd been with the Evans since they were in middle school.

"If Mommy and Daddy come home before you leave, can you tell them I'm dropping off Kelsi?" She asked.

"Alright. Drive safely..." She blinked at the teen. "Darling…you're wearing your pajamas."

Sharpay nodded. "What's wrong? I'm just staying in the car."

"You don't usually-"Annabelle began before footsteps were heard. Ryan walked in eating a cookie.

"Thanks for the cookies Anna." He smiled. "It's um…it's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"Alright then." She smiled

Kelsi smiled at Ryan. He smiled back. "Later Kelsi."

"Bye…" She smiled. Kelsi and Sharpay left the house, heading to Sharpay's pink car.

Sharpay unlocked the car, another worker- Wayne- opened the door for each girl.

"Thanks." Sharpay said quietly, getting in and inserting her key. Kelsi's door closed.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

Sharpay adjusted her rearview mirror. "Dinner party. Someone important had a birthday."

"Oh." Kelsi said. They left the mansion.

"Is your mom back yet?" Sharpay asked after a minute.

"Um…yeah. About…two hours ago. She text me earlier when the jet landed. I'm texting her back now." Kelsi replied, typing on her cell phone.

"Oh, that's great." Sharpay nodded. "Glad she's home safely."

"Me too." Kelsi smiled. "Lukes' probably excited to hear what happened on the trip."

Luke was Kelsi's older brother, he was 23.

"Oh I know it!" Sharpay laughed. Kelsi joined in.

The pair kept talking like this as they cruised down the streets of New Mexico.

* * *

Martha pulled up to Jason's house very slowly.

Jason smirked. "Martha you have to let me go."

She gave him a pout. "But I don't wanna."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. The car stopped.

"Fine…." Martha groaned.

Jason smiled. "Thanks!" he opened the car door. "Night beautiful." He waved

"Night Jason!" Martha giggled. The boy could be a doofus, but he was adorable. Jason waved one more time before opening the gate and going to the front door. He unlocked it and went inside.

A pretty, hazel haired woman with red lipstick lifted her head from writing something, noticing his entrance. "Hi darling." She smiled.

"Hey." He gave her a side hug, going to the kitchen, that was right next to the room she was in. A wall with an open rectangle (so you could see into the other room) separated the two.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was cool, how was yours?"

"Busy." She sighed, her lovely smile not once leaving her face.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He said "Where's dad?"

She rolled her eyes. "In the basement, with his beloved piano. He's making weird faces while he plays again."

"Wow. Thanks a lot." A voice said. A dark haired man walked in, wearing a tux and a smirk.

Mr. Cross was a pianist. He was a very good pianist actually. He would play at weddings, funerals, graduations, social events- you name it. He also recorded them.

"Nice song." The woman smirked back. They both were French, but their accents sounded more Australian/ American. Hers was more evident than his.

"Hence the weird faces." Jason's father Evan, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Grow up." The woman's face scrunched up.

Who was she?

That was Rose. Rose was a beautiful, slim woman with shoulder length- as said- hazel hair. She usually had the ends flipped out instead of in like other women did. It looked fantastic on her though. Jason was related to her, but she wasn't his mom. In fact she was-

The two looked up when they heard two soft car beeps. The door opened.

"Hey Uncle Evan and Jase. Hi Mom." Kelsi smiled at Rose.

Kelsi's mom.

**Welcome to the Cross-Nielsen Home**

"Hi darling!" Rose smiled, Kelsi gave her a hug after giving Evan her crutches.

"How was the trip?" Kelsi asked when they broke apart. A small golden Maltese ran up to her, causing her to gasp in delight. "Hey Treble!" she greeted her dog, picking him up and giving him cuddles.

"Great actually!" Rose said. "The new products look great and Jordan is working nicely! She's so mature, professional, and excellent in her work might I add. You can see the pride in her father's eyes." Rose smiled.

Rose was the secretary to the wealthy CEO of a company called, McKessie Enterprises.

Oh yes. You read right.

McKessie Enterprises. Owned by Tyler McKessie. But more on him later.

"Luke was so bummed he had to stay behind this time." Kelsi snickered, letting Treble Clef run off again.

Rose made a puppy face. "Aw…where is he?" Rose looked around. The back door opened. A tall, darker haired boy came in. He looked exhausted. He smiled.

"Oh, hey mom! When did you come home?" He gave her a hug. "Hey sis."

"Hey! Two hours ago." Kelsi whispered.

"Oooh…" Luke winced. "I'm sorry mom, I have an idea that I really think Mr. McKessie will like." He explained, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"He likes all of your ideas sweetheart." She smiled, Luke beamed at this.

Luke had a smile that made you think he was a salesman, but it was genuine. His skin was a bit darker, (tan if you will?) than Kelsi's. He was 23 years old with a passion for changing the world. He loved making new gadgets to use, currently for himself or the house. He worked with his mom at McKessie Enterprises, but it was currently as an apprentice. Tyler McKessie loved the way he thought, and the McKessie's had known him since he was little. Why? They were best friends with Rose back in high school, and hadn't separated since. So whenever there was a checkup at the company's base, Rose would take Luke and Tyler would take his daughter Jordan. Two future team members. The two smartest and creative future team members. However, this time Luke stayed due to another gadget. It happened a few times.

"So how's Jordan?" Luke asked his mother.

"Smarter and prettier by the day." Rose smiled. "One more year of college and she'll be working beside you until she begins to take over for her father."

Luke nodded. "Great! Now, I'm starving. Who wants dinner?"

"ME!" Jason, Kelsi, Rose, and Evan replied.

* * *

Martha dropped her bag on the couch before heading to her room. She really wanted to take a nap. However, that was soon denied when her almost closed door was knocked open with a karate kick.

"HeeeeYA!" A slightly high female voice sounded. Martha's head snapped up. That voice belonged to someone she knew very well.

"HanNAH!" Martha groaned before flipping around to look at the culprit.

**Welcome to the Cox household.**

"Hi hi!" She waved. Hannah was a redhead, but it was so dark people often saw it as brown from afar. Her hair was down and curled, reaching her shoulder blades. Her pearly smile ever present, red lipstick making it more clear.

"Whaaaaaa!" She heard another voice, slightly lower. The voice came with another female, slowly somersaulting into her room.

"Adrien!" Martha protested to the other one. The other girl stood.

"Hey sis." She winked. Adrien Cox had regular brown hair. She wore it in a fishtail braid that went over her shoulder. Her smile was usually small, and gentle.

They were fraternal, they were 19, and they were the Cox twins.

And they were gymnasts.

Very good gymnasts.

Hannah jumped onto the bed. "We're home for the week and you come home to take a NAP? You didn't even say hello! So rude!" Gymnasts full of energy at the moment.

"Mom and dad went to the store to get some snacks. "Adrien said, being the calmer one it was more soft. "We're gonna watch a movie as a FAMILY when they get home. So get up."

"I'm tired guys! I've been out all day!" Martha tried to reason with her sisters.

They stared at her.

"Fine then." Hannah pouted, sticking her nose in the air before slamming the mattress with her hands and army growling. "WE NEVER SLEEP!"

"CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Adrien replied

"WE NEVER SLEEP!"

"CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"

"You guys!" Martha whined.

"WE NEVER SLEEP! CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" The twins chanted, full of energy. They must have slept on their flight from Michigan. They went to MSU. "WE NEVER SLEEP! CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"

Martha groaned. "NO!"

They pouted.

"Pleeeeeeease?" They chorused to their younger sibling.

Martha blew her bangs from her face with narrowed eyes. "Fine."

"YAY!" They hugged her. Martha couldn't help but smile a little.

"Welcome home you two."

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Please Review! Next up, our main 4! Anyone up for a Troyella fluff? Let me know! But be quick, because if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to update at least once a week. Two chapters in one day, way to go me. ANYWAYS, COMMENT ASAP IF YOU WANT A TROYELLA FLUFF, IF NOT I'M MOVING ALONG. I wanna make sure ea**

**ch ship gets equal or near equal time ^^**


End file.
